


Forgive me for I know not what I do

by Whenhopediesyoung



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anti-Mutant Sentiments (Marvel), Asgardian Liquor, Asgardian politics, BAMF Loki, BAMF Raven, Emotional Manipulation, Espionage, Extremist Mystique, F/M, IN SPACE!, Identity Issues, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Magic, Manipulation, Odin's A+ Parenting, Political terrorism, Raven is Sigyn, Sassy Raven, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Spy Mystique
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/pseuds/Whenhopediesyoung
Summary: Looking for technology and weapons Mystique is sent to Asgard. Under the name Sigyn she intends to bleed the alien nation dry. Unaware as she does that upheaval years in the making fast approaches. Unfortunately shapeshifters as a rule don't tend to keep both feet firmly planted on the ground.





	Forgive me for I know not what I do

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the prologue's pretty rushed (and choppy) but the rest of the story will be smoother going, promise.

Mystique hits the ground running, pelting for her life through blindingly white hallways. She's fast, lengthening the muscles in her legs with each stride. Behind her, too slow much to slow, are Striker's men. The bullets scream above her missing by an inch. Mystique has learned through bitter experience that cutting too much height is costly. Better near misses then capture because her legs weren't long enough. She can hear cursing and imagines foamy spit clinging to Striker's lips. A grin overtakes her own.

Free, with barely a graze prize secure in a punishing grip. She almost hesitates to transform, inspite of knowing her talons will hold aloft the papers. Mystique resists a triumph craw settling on a lazy glide. The Brotherhood, her home awaits.

Erik is dashing, gorgeous and furious even before she lands. Long gone are the times of big alarming smiles and conversations about the future. Now he plans it and Mystique enacts it and nobody mentions Charles who has been missing since the beach. He's probably fine, working on a research paper or something. He has to be. Dropping from the air Mystique lands fully transformed. Once it impressed him but now he's already turned back toward their home as she falls in step beside him.

"Well what did you discover today?" Nodding to Angel- she's so young- Mystique skims the packet. "They discovered a pattern to the crop circles that started a joint investigation with another group called...shield." She takes a moment to order her thoughts. Erik's impatience starts a subtle tremble in the cheap aluminum floor. "They believed there was a way to contact the creators of the circles and studied them in depth." A curt nod. "Are they mutants?"

"None are human, but I alien is closer. Or godly." Erik pauses. "Mutants were once worshipped as deities." Settling in Erik's lavish office chair Mystique flips to the center of her stack. "It's a technology thing, few if any display mutations." Erik gestures for the packet and paces reading it himself. He glances up. "Isolated. Unfamiliar with the customs or beliefs from its colonies." That too toothy grin is back.

Mystique stretches in a slender black haired form. Her name tag reads Mike Ahnlor and she slumps proud shoulders in a self conscious slouch. Striker glowers into her face tense with paranoia. Finally he leans back nodding to goon 1 and goon 2 respectively. Slauntering in she spins and strikes him squarely. Slamming the door she sprints foward lunging onto a square made up of intersecting lines. Golden light blazes. Then darkness reins.


End file.
